cuidado cupido sueltoo!
by elricondelaspandejadas
Summary: que pasaria si a konohamaru se le ocurriera la mejor travesura ke ahigan vistooo   jeje si quieren saberlo tendra que leerlo jaja verso sin esfuerso habra toda clase de parejas asi que preparense para todo lo impensable


**Disclamer: **los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen si no a kishimoto-senesei

**¡Cuidado! Cupido esta suelto**

Ha pasado ya un año desde que nuestro querido "vengador" volvió a konoha muchos de nuestros ninjas ya han sido flechados por Cupido. Pero esta paz no durara mucho debido a dos chiquillos que querían divertirse

Konohamaru nos descubrirán-decía hanabi alarmada

Konohamaru: No te preocupes no nos descubrirán- decía konohamaru confiado

Hanabi: Si tú lo dices ¬¬ bueno y ¿qué es exactamente lo que estamos buscando?

Konohamaru: algo con que entretenernos-decía hurgando entre las cosas de tsunade

De repente- ¿quien anda ahí?

Hanabi: diablos es shizune ya valimos camote a caerle de aquí ahora mismo

Konohamaru: calla y trae ese libro que esta atrás de ti- decía mientras tomaba un montón de frascos del estante y enseguida los dos desaparecieron de ahí

Shizune: qué raro pensé que aquí avía alguien –decía mientras entraba a la habitación

Konohamaru y hanabi habían llegado acerca del bosque donde preparaban todo para su maquiavélico y retorcido plan___(no! que es broma era para su "travesura suprema" como solían llamarle ellos)_

Konohamaru: no sé ni que chingados trajimos pero para algo nos ha de servir

Hanabi: cállate solo necesitamos leer el libro que traje

Konohamaru: mira hay un montón de pócimas que podríamos hacer

Hanabi: ¿Cuál haremos konohamaru?

Konohamaru: no lo sé solo busca mujer

Hanabi: pendejo¬¬

Konohamaru: mira encontré una pócima de amor y tenemos lo necesario

Hanabi: pues qué esperas hazla

Kanohamaru: ya la hago- decía mientras empezaba a juntar lo que necesitaba y leer la receta

Después de un buen rato

Konohamaru: ¡esta lista!

Hanabi: pensé que nunca la acabarías

Konohamaru: si tan solo me hubieras ayudado como dios manda mujer hubiera acabado muchísimo antes

Hanabi: ¿qué y desgastarme estas manos? No papacito para eso estas tú

Konohamaru: hija de tu! pii madre que la pario

Hanabi: eso ya no importa tenemos que empezar ¿Cuántas bombas de humo tenemos?___(nota: la poción será lanzada como bombas de humo)_

Konohamaru: ahhh ni puta idea pero tenemos mucha

Hanabi: está bien tenemos que empezar

En otro lugar de konoha estaba sasuke paseando a paso calmo por la ciudad cuando de pronto…

Naruto: teme adivina qué Hinata-chan acepto ser mi novia-decía llegándole por la espalda a sasuke

Sasukeq: ¿deberás? O_o

Naruto: sí n_n

Sasuke: me vale madres¬¬

Naruto: pendejo ¬¬

Sasuke: jah conociéndote seguro fuiste a rogarle de rodillas diciendo"hina-chan te lo suplico se mi novia" y hinata con lo buena que es no le dejaste otra opción

Naruto: ¿celos?

Sasuke : claro que no dobe yo soy fiel a sakura

Naruto: hablando de ella te estaba buscando y parecía enojada-decía mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de sasuke- será mejor que te apures -_-

Sasuke: me voy yendo dobe. Después me contaras con mas detalle

Y así sasuke salió casi volando asía donde se encontraba sakura y no abia que culparlo ya que cuando sakura se enfurecía avía que admitirlo era de temer incluso para el uchiha.

Naruto: ahh ya se fue-decía mientras comenzaba una caminata tranquila

_**En otro lugar siendo más específicos encima de un árbol se encontraba n nuestros dos "cupidos"… **_

Hanbi: primero a naruto ya que no quiero que se acerque más a mi hermana no aceptare que salgan ¡nunca! Muahahhahaha *cofcof*

Konohamaru: demente¬¬. Bueno no importa está bien

Hanabi: tira!

Pero quien recibió todo el humo no fue nada más y nada menos que ino que paseaba despreocupadamente por ahí

Ino: que chingados! *Cofcof* naruto! Si fue uno de tus estúpidos gases te juro que...

Ino: _ ahh guau nunca avía visto lo guapo que era naruto valla que ha cambiado en estos años esta súper bueno

Naruto: ah hola ino'ttebayo-saludaba alegremente mientras vio que ino se acercaba de manera sensual a él- am ino que es lo que te pasa

Ino: naruto me he dado cuenta que me he enamorado de ti

Naruto: enserio ino que chingados te pasa tu sales con sai ¿no?

Ino: el no me importa más ahora al que quiero es a ti- decía mientras se aventaba a besarlo

Naruto: amm...err…ino_"ahora como me libro de ino si sai o hinata me ven ambos estaremos en problema a ya se"_

Naruto: ino que tal si tenemos una cita?- decía mientras se la quitaba de encima

Ino: enserio? Claro! n_n

Naruto:_"perfecto se la creyó"_perfecto te veo en unas cuantas oras en el área de entrenamiento 3- decía mientras se iba corriendo casi despavorido

Ino: está bien te esperare el tiempo que quieras naruto-se despedía

_**En el árbol donde se escondían konohamaru y hanabi…**_

Hanabi y konohamaru: yes!-dijeron chocándose las manos

Hanabi: viste los ojos de cachorrito triste de ino jajajajajajaja

Konohamaru: si y lo mejor de todo es que el pendejo de naruto no sabía ni que chingados hacer jajajajajajajaja

Hanabi: es cierto jajajajaja

Konohamaru: ey mira naruto e esta llendo sigamoslo –dijo recobrando la compustura

Hanabi: si

Mientras naruto penaba:_ "a quien le podre pedir ayuda para esto shikamaru? No diría que es problemático, neji? No diría que es cosa del destino y aparte se lo diría a hina, sakura-chan? No se lo chismearía a hina-chan también, gai-sensei? Ni siquiera sé porque pensé en él a ya se al teme-_pensaba mientras iba corriendo hacia donde estaba sasuke

_**Mientras tanto sasuke…**_

Sasuke: maldito naruto sakura ni siquiera me estaba buscando me las va a pagar –se decía a si mismo sasuke mientras iba caminando

Naruto: TEME!-gritaba naruto mientras iba corriendo asia el

Sasuke: justo a ti te quería ver sakura nisiquiera me buscaba

Naruto: jajajaja fuiste tan pendejo como para creértela jajajajajaj- decía burlándose de él a mas n poder

Sasuke: deja de reírte porque de esta noche no pasas-decia sasuke con un brillo asesino en sus ojos

Naruto: calmate teme fue solo una bromita-decia tratando de calmar a sasuke-ademas tengo un problema más grande

Sauke: cual?-pregunta un poco más calmado

Naruto: ino dijo que me ama-decia con aire serio

Sauke: ¿que ino dijo que? O_o

Naruto: que me ama

Sausuke: jajajajajaja ino jajajajaja enserio jajajajajajajjaja

Naruto: no te rías esto es serio si hina-chan o sai se enteran ya me cargo el payaso

Sasuke: jajajajajaja seguiro son alucinaciones tuyas tanto ramen ya corrompió tu cerebro ya dañado jajaja

Naruto: ah no me sirves de nada me voy- decía alejándose de ahí

_**Mientras tanto nuestros cupidos… **_

Hanabi: jeje se me ocurre algo-decía de manera pervertida

Konohamaru: que chingados te pasa?

Hanabi: dame una de esas bolas de humo por favor konohamaru

Konohamaru: claro pero a quien se lo arrojaras?-preguntaba dándole la bola de humo

Hanabi- ya lo veras- decía mirando a sasuke

Konohamaru: está bien

Hanabio: ahí va-decia arrojando la bola de humo a sasuke

_**Con sasuke…**_

Sasuke: _"un humo venenoso"-_pensaba sasuke tapándose la nariz pero vio a narutoy se imaginaran que paso

Sasuke: usuratonkashi ahora se por qué ino se fijo en ti

Naruto: ahora a quien le podre pedor ayuda?-se cuestionaba a si mismo

Sauke:ey usuratonkashi-decia sasuke agarrando por detrás a naruto

Naruto: pero que chin…TEME! QUE ACES SACA TU MANO DE MI CHAQUETA

_**Con nuestros cupidos…**_

Konohamaru: qué asco hanabi pobre naruto asta yo siento lastima

_**Con sasuke y naruto…**_

naruto: ¿¡PERO QUE CHINAGADOS TE PASA TEME!-gritaba asertandole un buen golpe para quitárselo de enzima

sasuke: aii mi usurtonkashi- decia sasuke tirado en el suelo mirando como naruto corria de allí…

continuara…


End file.
